


A Single Sound

by OwenToDawn



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Pre-Slash, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: “I’m going to need you to say that again but slower.”“I’ve never masturbated.”Delsin squints at him. “Huh.”Eugene squirms, fingers fiddling together before he gives in and spins his computer chair away. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”





	A Single Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic similar to the last one I posted where I started it on my phone and never finished it. But now it's done, and I finished writing it at a good time of year for me to be writing on this. This fic is a little weird in that it's definitely like...slash but nothing happens between them in this fic itself. It'll make more sense as you read it.
> 
> Title from Guts Over Fear by Eminem feat Sia
> 
> Comments are loved

“I’m going to need you to say that again but slower.”

“I’ve never masturbated.”

Delsin squints at him. “Huh.”

Eugene squirms, fingers fiddling together before he gives in and spins his computer chair away. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He hadn’t thought before he spoke. Delsin, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to ask him questions about video games, which led to jokes about ‘anime titties’, and then hentai, and finally his own admission that he’d never seen porn or gotten off.

“Okay but you’ve been free for like…a year,” Delsin says from where he sits on Eugene’s bed. “How…?”

“I’m self-conscious okay?” Eugene says, refocusing on Heaven’s Hellfire, fingers slamming against the keys as his face heats. “I don’t know what I’m doing so I just don’t.”

After that, it’s blessed silence outside the sounds from his computer. He beats the level and exits the dungeon, sorting through the loot he got with a single-minded focus in hopes that his embarrassment will die in the meantime. Delsin’s hand covers his on the mouse and Eugene freezes.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Delsin says, voice low. “Didn’t mean to make you feel like a freak or something.”

Eugene stares at the inventory screen and takes a deep breath. “I hit puberty when I was in custody. The only time my hands were free was when I was doing…exercises on other Conduits. And the rest of the time guards were watching me and had to bathe me anyways so I just never did. It’s not a big deal.”

Delsin moves his hand up, knocking Eugene’s hood back and ruffling his hair. “Yeah. I know you think that.”

Eugene knocks his hand away, frowning. “Don’t patronize me.”

“Sorry. I just keep fucking this up, huh?”

“What’s new?”

“Hey!” Delsin shoves his head forward but when Eugene looks at him he’s smiling. “Look I just think that…maybe it’s something worth trying. You’re missing out.”

Eugene rolls his eyes. “If you say so.”

-.-

Eugene was definitely not missing out. He tries a few different times, on his own, then with porn, then on his own again, but no matter what he does his brain gets in the way, an unshakable feeling that he’ll be caught and _hurtlockedwayno-_

It’s pretty pointless.

“What do you mean pointless?”

Eugene doesn’t dignify Delsin with even a look, staying focused on his game. “I mean I couldn’t relax enough for it to go anywhere so it’s pointless to keep trying. What about that is hard to understand?”

“Go anywhere like…what you couldn’t get hard?”

Eugene jams his finger against the pause button with a curse and tosses the controller towards his bed. “Yes Delsin, I couldn’t get hard because apparently I never hit puberty.”

The fact that he spent puberty being watched during every painstaking moment doesn’t need mentioning. Not again. Delsin frowns and sits down at the edge of the bed Eugene opts for slouching in his chair and staring up at the dark ceiling, lit only by his wall of computer monitors.

“I’m no psychologist but uh…do you think it’s because you were always being watched?” Delsin asks.

There’s a biting retort at the tip of his tongue but Eugene restrains himself. Of course the fucked up trauma had something to do with it. You didn’t have to be a genius to figure that out. But maybe Delsin was on to something more specific, like maybe of his brain he thought he was still being watched by people who wanted to hurt him.

“Probably,” Eugene finally says. He blows out a long breath and closes his eyes. “I mean, even now I still don’t feel safe. It helps when you and Fetch are around though like…like I can trust you two not to let anyone get to me.”

It’s easier to get the words out when he has his eyes closed. He knows what he’s asking for. He knows it’s weird. He just hopes Delsin is smart enough to put two and two together so he doesn’t have to embarrass himself further by being more blunt.

“I can like…stand outside your door or something,” Delsin says.

“Why is this so important to you?” Eugene asks, finally getting the courage to look across the room at him.

“Because you’re my friend and you should get to experience a killer orgasm like everyone else,” Delsin says with a shameless smile. “Seriously. It’s bullshit that they fucked you up like that. If I can help you find some normalcy, I’m down.”

"You know this is weird right?” Eugene asks.

Delsin raises his hands up in a double finger gun motion. “It’s only weird if you make it weird.”

-.-

Delsin sends him an email with his “Go To Bust A Nut Video List” which Eugene supposes is touching. They decide to give it a try at Delsin’s place.

“Won’t do you any good if it sucks and then your home is full of bad memories,” Delsin says from his bedroom doorway. One of the wooden dining room chairs sits there, facing the hallway. “Just shout if you need anything.”

Eugene watches as Delsin slips in his headphones and then takes a seat in the chair as he pulls up a mobile game on his phone. A moment of awkwardness passes. Delsin doesn’t turn around though, so he props up the pillows on the bed and sits down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows and propping his laptop on his knees. Next to him on the night stand is a bottle of lube that appears to be unused. He can’t help but snort at the sentiment.

He plugs in his headsets and puts them on before opening his laptop and clicking on the first link. Delsin has proven time and time again to be more than he seems. This though? This is exactly what he expects. Bleach blonde hair, huge fake tits, shaved all over. He lets it go for another moment but it’s too fake to bother with more. The next link is an amateur video that’s immediately more appealing. The woman has dyed blue hair, short and spiky, her small breasts fitting perfectly in the palms of the hands of the man kissing her neck. He swallows and watches as the woman stretches out on the bed. His gaze flicks to Delsin but then back to the screen as the woman moans as her partner licks his way between her legs. Given what had happened last time he tried this, he’s surprised to feel his dick twitch.

He readjusts his laptop to his chest and reaches down to squeeze his cock through his gym shorts and _oh that_…

That feels good. He swallows again, mouth hanging open a bit as he gropes himself, watching as the woman twists her fingers in his hair, rocking up into his mouth. He can’t see what’s happening but it doesn’t matter. It’s the way she gasps and moans that gets to him. What he’s not sure of is if he wants to be her or be the one doing it to her.

His dick gets harder as the woman gets louder, her legs spasming and then relaxing over and over. With barely a conscious though, he reaches below the hem of his shorts to touch his cock and _fuck, fuck_. No wonder Delsin wanted him to know what this felt like so bad. Which now he’s thinking about Delsin but it’s too late because he comes with a gasping noise and a random woman’s moans in her ears but Delsin’s face behind his eyelids.

He feels a bit like a computer coming back online as he tugs his headsets off and shuts his laptop, the white noise of pleasure trickling away as his senses come back. It had felt amazing. Now he’s painfully aware of the feeling of sticky and cooling come in his shorts and Delsin humming along to whatever music is playing on his phone. What he’s not ready for is the sudden pang of loneliness and self-loathing. His stomach rolls. Biting his lip, he curls up on the bed, throat burning from the sudden tears trying to be shed.

What a _fucking _joke.

“Delsin?” he asks, hating how small his voice sounds.

Delsin pauses in his humming and then tugs an earbud out. “Did you say something?”

“I don’t feel good,” Eugene gasps out.

He shoves his glasses off his face and covers them with his hands, not wanting to have to look Delsin in the face when he’s so fucking terrible.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Delsin says and Eugene can hear him come around to kneel next to the bed but he can’t bring himself to remove his hands and show his face. “Eugene, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know I just feel like…it felt so g-good but I don’t know it just…then it was over and I-“ His voice cuts off in an embarrassing hiccup and he wants the ground to just swallow him whole because this sucks.

“That’s okay,” Delsin says. “It’s a new feeling right? Probably pretty overwhelming.”

Eugene presses his hands harder into his eyes like that can keep the tears in. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Eugene. I don’t think you’re stupid at all,” Delsin says, not even a hint of his usual joking or light-hearted tone in his voice. “I’ve got some spare gym shorts. How about you get cleaned up first and then we can talk, okay?”

“Okay.” Eugene can follow orders.

He finishes wiping his face off and puts his glasses back on, glad they’re too fogged up for him to see Delsin’s face because the last thing he wants to see is pity. Flicking on the bathroom light, Eugene can see Delsin had already laid out a washcloth and gym shorts. He stares at them for a moment before stepping inside and shutting the door. In a weird way, it almost helps that Delsin had been thinking about making Eugene as comfortable as possible to the point that he had thought of making sure he had a change of clothes and something to clean up with.

It meant Delsin didn’t see his lack of experience as a joke.

That knowledge helps him calm down a little, or at the very least, stops the tears. He wets the cloth and tosses his dirty sweats in the corner before cleaning himself up and throwing the cloth over the shower rod. He pulls the shorts back up, feeling dwarfed by how they come down below his knees.

When he walks back to the bedroom, Delsin has moved his laptop and headsets to the end of the bed and is sitting where Eugene had just sat while jacking off like it’s not even a little bit weird. Maybe it’s not. He keeps expecting Delsin to pull the rug out from him and point and laugh. Sure, Delsin had poked fun at him here and there, but it had never been malicious, and with this particular issue, Delsin had been nothing but incredibly understanding. It’s not…_rational_to still be afraid of him.

“Hey, come sit,” Delsin says, leaning back against the wall and patting the mattress next to him.

Eugene climbs up on the bed, then lets out an odd shriek when Delsin tugs him into a one armed hug.

“I can let go but you looked like you wanted a hug,” Delsin says.

“I…” Eugene wets his lips and relaxes into Delsin’s side. “Yeah, actually. I guess. I do.”

“So what was good about it?” Delsin asks.

“Is this normal bro talk?” Eugene asks, wrinkling his nose.

"Probably not but we’re not really normal bros, are we?”

Eugene swallows. “I guess not.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Delsin says. “But I sort of pushed you into trying it so I want to help you figure out what about it sucked if I can.”

"It didn’t _suck_,” Eugene says. “It was just after I felt…stupid because I came so fast. And because I…”

Delsin doesn’t say anything, just squeezes his shoulder and rests his cheek against Eugene’s head and waits for him to continue. Eugene takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“Because I thought of you a little bit when I did.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

Delsin squeezes his shoulder again. “Don’t apologize. It’s fine. One time Betty knocked on my door right when I was in the middle of coming and I came saying ‘Betty wait!’”

“Oh my god.”

“I know right?” The grin is evident in Delsin’s voice. “But even if it wasn’t like that, it’s okay. I’m aware that I’m very attractive. It’s the jawline.”

“Seriously though,” Eugene says, looking up at him. “It’s not weird to you?”

Delsin shakes his head. “Nah. You’re an attractive guy.”

“I’m literally a walking stereotype of an unattractive nerd,” Eugene says. “I know what I am.”

The grin fades away and Delsin shakes his head again. “You’re not, Eugene. Whatever people said about you back then it’s not true.”

“You saying that doesn’t make me believe it you know,” Eugene says.

“I know, but I’ll say it anyways,” Delsin says. “And you should too, until you believe it. You’re…Eugene I really like you. And that is not why I offered to help you with this like I don’t have any ulterior motive here, I just want you to be able to experience the world like you weren’t allowed to and…I don’t know. You deserve good things. And it sucks that no one’s ever let you believe that.”

“You’re not just saying that right?” Eugene asks.

“No, I’m not,” Delsin says. “You’re totally my type when it comes to guys. I’m an idiot – I find smart guys attractive. And while I think everyone’s looks can improve with a cut off denim vest, I still think your face is attractive too.”

“Oh…”

"Not that that means we have to do anything,” Delsin says in a rush. “Actually, it’s probably not a good time for either of us to. You should figure out what you like on your own first and honestly I have a lot of baggage I need to work through. But I don’t mind doing this.”

“What do you mean by this?” Eugene asks.

“This,” Delsin says, gesturing at his bedroom. “Keeping watch so you can jack off in peace. Holding you afterwards if you need it.”

“And maybe later we can see what it turns into,” Eugene says. “Yeah?”

Delsin nods and gives him a smile. “Definitely.”


End file.
